In Heat
by MasterYodaOfYaoi
Summary: Frankenstein makes a mistake that sends M-21 spiralling out of control. He'll have to fix the problem himself, or worse...His master would help them.


For you, BlackArtist/Hectopascal!

Happy Holidays~!

**-ooo-**

"Homeowner, what is this?" M-21 asked, his eyes trained on the green pill that had been given to him. It didn't look like the T-2 that Tao and Takeo were given, so maybe it was something for him?

"After yesterday, my master wanted to be sure that you would not be unnecessarily hurt. So he urged me to create a pill that would allow your body to sync completely with your heart – temporarily, of course. He still wishes for you to find your own strength. But with the master's enemies growing stronger, it's safe to have a back-up plan." Frankenstein had smiled as he said this, though it had been significantly more difficult to create this than the others' pills. He didn't even particularly like M-21, but his master had "requested" it of him and he would never deny his master. He was and always would be the always loyal servant of Cadis Etrama Di Raizel.

"So…I take this if I'm fighting someone like a clan leader?" He began inspecting the pill, suspicious.

"Anyone who you can't defeat in your current state, yes."

"…even someone like you?" The modified human stole a glance at the blond, the pill held between his thumb and forefinger. Frankenstein smirked – a sadistic looking sight, if the younger man ever saw one.

"No, you would not defeat me, not in the time that pill takes effect."

"But I'd be strong enough to?"

"…yes, but the battle would drag on too long for you to last. Why do you ask? Do you have the intention of fighting me, M-21?" His smirk was obviously one of amusement; he was mocking him and they both knew it. 21 shook his head, his suspicion beginning to fade.

"No, I just wanted to know. So this just makes me stronger?"

"As well as make you more in-tune with your werewolf emotions and instincts."

"And there aren't any side effects?" The response to his question wasn't immediate, like the others had been. No, there was a definite – and unsettling – pause.

"Other than the aftereffect of feeling drained, there should be nothing else," he chirped as if there had been no suspicious pause.

"Should be?"

"Well I haven't tested it before so I don't really know…working with werewolves is something I've never done and since they keep their information so secretive, there aren't really any references out there."

"So…you really have no idea if this is going to work?"

"No, I'm 86% sure that it will work exactly as I planned." He said it as if M-21 was supposed to be assured by that fact. He wasn't.

"And the other 14%?"

"Oh that? Well it could increase your synchronization to an overwhelming rate and you would become more animal than man, or it could kill you, or-"

"Can we at least test it out?" the younger man insisted, alarmed at the possibilities if this pill were to affect him negatively. Frankenstein seemed to entertain the idea in his mind before giving an affirming nod.

"A test run in the lab would be beneficial…and we could correct any possible side effects…For the sake of scientific discovery, we'll do it." M-21 needed no other sign of permission before he put the pill between his teeth and snapped it in half, like he'd always seen the others do.

He waited for something, anything, to happen. No fur grew from his body, nor did any claws sprout from his nails. His physical appearance remained the same. So, of course, he came to the conclusion that he'd been duped or the pill was a complete fluke.

"Hey, what's the-" 21 was about to question the scientist when his foot stomped forward. He had intended for the movement, however he hadn't intended to make a hole in the floor altogether. Thankfully, because they were underground, there was no room below them so it was an easy fix. Perhaps that was why Frankenstein was smiling at him rather than letting out that evil aura of his.

"Fascinating!" he claimed before sitting down at a computer, one that Tao was particularly fond of hacking. He began typing expediently, ignoring the other man's attempts at grabbing his attention.

"…Frankenstein! What's going on?" he finally demanded firmly, with a slightly raised voice. The typing quickly slowed to a stop as the blond sat there, fingers poised over the keyboard. After a moment or so, he turned to face M-21 with a cheerful smile, which actually surprised him a bit.

"Though your body shows no reaction to the pill, your strength obviously says different. As well as your eyes. Before transformation, your eyes are very obviously human. When you do transform – on your own that is – your retinas have slowly been acclimating to the werewolf DNA in you and have thus been becoming more wolf-like. Right now, though….well, see for yourself." A perfectly manicured hand gestured to a mirror that hung on the far wall. Rather than questioning the reasoning for a randomly placed mirror, 21 simply crossed the room to examine his eyes.

What he saw in the mirror surprised him. Everything about his face was the same – except for those foreign eyes. They were blatantly inhuman with the smaller retinas and the narrowed pupils. Of course, now that he was paying more attention, he could tell that his vision had sharpened and bettered itself. Even from across the room, he could read what Frankenstein was typing up once again.

_No noticeable side effects, despite the lack of a physical transformation…_

"Noticeable? You mean…there could still be something wrong?" he piped up, closing the distance between them faster than he'd intended. Without his appearance changing, it was harder to adjust to this increase in powers and strengths.

"Of course. There could be an emotional imbalance or your powers could continue to grow and grow but your body would reject it and would either make you extremely sick or kill you or-"

"Okay, okay," 21 grumbled, "I think I get the picture. So do I need to do anything else? Any tests or experiments?" Again, Frank's sadistic smirk was aimed directly at him. He really did hate that look and how often he received it; the expression was unsettling, to say the very least.

"Yes, we'll need to run a few tests…some of which may possibly hurt you. Still…I have your consent to do them anyway, correct?" He paused, as if he cared what the "test subject" answered.

"Sure," M-21 sighed. He knew he didn't have a choice either way.

"…you don't have to, you know." Frankenstein's sadism faded into something that looked eerily similar to concern. No matter how many times he'd tell the boy – yes, a boy in comparison to his own old age, he would never accept that he had complete freedom with them.

"But I want to be stronger. I'm not some weakling that needs to be protected by you guys. My comrades…they would want me to stand on my own two feet," he had kept his gaze to the floor beside him but now grey eyes locked with blue, "If that means I have to be tested and experimented on, then fine."

"For the sake of your comrades," the blond acknowledged, unsurprised to find himself touched at the undying loyalty this man held for those he'd lost.

"And only because I trust you," 21 added as he was led to a table that served more as a bed when he was down here. Frankenstein was smiling again, but the sadism was vacant from his expression.

"Do you now?" he mused as he set to preparing for the tasks at hand. M-21 lay down on the table, saying nothing. The action, though, of allowing this to happen, said more than enough. The scientist's smile remained, if not widening a bit. Though he would neither affirm nor deny whether trusting them was a good thing, he was glad that his master and he had gained the trust from such a fine, albeit annoying, young man.

"Um…h-homeowner?" M-21 called at the door to the scientist's lab. It had been several days since the tests – which had proved the pill a successful creation. Blond locks were tossed over a shoulder as the man turned to face him.

"What is it, M-21? Have the effects finally worn off?" Though the pill had been successful, it had also lasted much longer than Frankenstein had intended. What had been planned as only an hour-long effect had stretched into two, then three, on and on until now – three days later. Other than the exhaustion that would follow it, the extended use had proved harmless, if not a positive side-effect.

"No…but I think something's wrong." Blue eyes widened in surprise; how could something be wrong after all this time? Oh no, what if the extended enhancement was causing his body to degrade?

"What is it?" he stood, impatient to fix his mistakes. After all, he prided himself on making as few as possible. And his master would not be pleased if one of his friends were to die at his – though indirect – hand.

"Well, I feel weird," he began. The younger man was led to the table and hopped up onto it.

"Weird?"

"Yeah, I don't know what to call it. I feel hot…all over. It's the worst when it's at dusk, but all day it feels like I'm on fire."

"Heat? Do you have a temperature?"

"Not exactly," M-21 answered, suddenly enveloped in the aura of the blond's impatience. Despite his words, Frankenstein still pressed the back of his hand to the "sick" man's forehead. His temperature was a bit higher than it was normally supposed to be, but nothing noticeable. Nothing to come to him about.

"W-well, I mean…it starts somewhere…odd," 21 breathed, painfully aware of the proximity between himself and this man.

"Then where does it start?" The scientist was starting to lose his patience, which was obvious from his fading smile – a fake gesture that seemed to put people at ease. He had, however, noticed the change in the altered human's tone and the fact that his cheeks had taken a barely noticeable shade of pink.

"My groin," he murmured as he tried to pull back a ways from the surprisingly warm hand.

"Your groin? Has it been wounded recently? Any cuts, bruises, scr-"

"No, it's fine. Everything's fine, except…" Frankenstein made an expression that showed he was waiting for the man to continue. The faint blush darkened, but only slightly.

"It's weird. I mean, it kind of hurts, especially at dusk."

"It hurts, but there's no surface damage?"

"Yeah…"

"Then I suppose I'll have to examine it," he sighed. Scientist or not, he did not particularly think he'd be wasting his talents on examining malfunctioning genitalia. However, as M-21 began undoing his pants, he knew that whatever he thought didn't matter. His master would want him to help in any way he could – one of his few unspoken orders – and so he put his glasses on as well as some latex gloves. He didn't normally use them, seeing as he was the "neat freak," but there was no way he was going to touch this man's cock unless it became absolutely necessary. Which, he was sure, it wouldn't.

"Oh, and…it keeps firming up," 21 added just before his shaft was in view. Frankenstein glared at the man's erection, not even bothering to hide his irritation, in hopes that it would shrivel and fall off.

"…is this some sort of joke?" he smirked, though the menacing aura was very nearly palpable, "Because I'm afraid I haven't much of a sense of humor." M-21 was trembling in fear now, completely unaware of what he had done. Was his body being offensive? Oh god, what if Frankenstein simply snapped?

"N-no, I just…want you to fix me…" For some reason, the murder in those blue eyes shone brighter at that. Panic was creeping along the younger man's fingers and toes, starting to coat his body. He could always handle this menacing side of Frankenstein…when it wasn't aimed directly at him. But this…he could hardly breathe. What did he do to deserve this?

"Homeowner, I just want it to stop," he muttered, "Make an antidote for the pill." Suddenly, the aura dissipated and the murderous look retreated behind concern.

"Antidote? Are you saying this is a side-effect of the pill?" M-21 nodded, relieved that he'd finally gotten through. Frankenstein made a noise of curiosity as he turned around. He strode over to his computer and, still without a coherent word, began typing hurriedly. The modified human sat on the table, unconcerned. The heat was relatively low and dusk wasn't for a few more hours. He could manage until the blond was done with whatever he was doing – probably research, since the side-effect seemed to surprise him.

That is, until the warmth sent his body ablaze. His cock ached with a biting pain and he could feel the world swimming around his eyes. He slumped over, gripping the table until his knuckles were white from the hold. Though 21 had tried to keep himself quiet by biting his lip, he ended up releasing his now bleeding lip to let out a cry.

The sound that reached his ears sounded nothing like him. It was loud and desperate, uncontrolled. The noise had not only shocked him, but Frankenstein as well.

"M-21!" he called as he rushed over to him. Normally, he was completely calm. But in this case he had no idea what was wrong and therefore had no way to fix him. His hands checked the man's temperature – burning – and his pulse – racing – before trying to sit up. Instead of complying, a hand shot out and latched onto the white lab coat. His head came over and, practically by instinct, M-21 pulled Frank down and pressed their lips together. Blue eyes widened in surprise and, though he wanted to pull away, the man's strength was still affected by the pill. It would take all but summoning Dark Spear to get away from him now, and that would likely destroy his house.

So, Frankenstein allowed himself to be kissed, thinking it would end soon. What he didn't expect was the rough tongue forcing its way into his mouth.

"Mm," he winced as it clumsily rubbed against his own. Already becoming agitated, the older man bit down on the intruding muscle, forcing it to pull back. 21 gasped with pain as the blood oozed from his tongue, but it took only a moment for the scientist to realize the pain wasn't coming from his tongue. His gaze was now trained on the twitching, obviously painful, erection. So this was what drove M-21 to such "drastic" measures…

He had been so fervent, so hungry. It was almost like he was in heat…

The blond's eyes widened and, once again, he rushed over to his computer. He scoured from website to website until he came to a startling, yet sensible, answer:

_The Mating Season of Wolves_

"Frank…en...stein…" M-21 hissed, curling in tighter on himself. Surely he was going to die. He would die on this table from heat exhaustion, from the pain of his aching body, from embarrassment of what he had just done.

"Relax, M-21. I know what's wrong with you," he called over his shoulder as he continued to read. Surely there was a way to stop it…

"Wh-what…is it?" he questioned through his bitter pain. Frankenstein stood up again, but unlike last time, he kept his distance. For the next month, he was going to maintain constant distance – or at least until he was "cured."

"You're in heat. What you're feeling is a biological reaction to your body's recognition to its mating season," he explained, not even bothering to hide the smirk he was wearing. M-21 sat up, shakily, and glared at him. Just because he'd kissed the man like that gave him no right to start mocking his situation!

"If you…aren't going to help…then," he was going to say more but another wave of fire washed over him and sent him crumpled on the table once again.

"What you're feeling, M-21, is lust. This lunar cycle is the mating season of wolves and werewolves alike. It seems the medicine tapped into more than your strength; it linked you to your natural instincts," Frankenstein sighed, his gaze averted. Honestly, the younger man was completely hopeless. How could he not understand his own body's reactions like this?

"What?"  
>"Do it and you'll understand."<p>

"Do what?"

"Mate with someone, engage in sexual intercourse. That should solve your 'predicament' quickly, maybe a few hours." 21 was trying not to blush now, but he hadn't realized that his body was already flush with hunger for a mate.

"I, uh…I don't know…anyone to do that with," he muttered while trying to bite down the urge to jump Frankenstein. It was disgusting, how shameless his body was. He'd never even been attracted to the man, yet he was willing to…

No, he told himself, I won't sink that low. I'm human, not an animal.

"Well then you have two options," the blond replied, "A: You can ignore this and try to get on with your life for the next month." Despite his claim of being human, M-21 whimpered at that. He couldn't last for a _week_ like this, much less a month.

"Or option B," he continued with a smile, "You 'take care' of yourself."

"…what's that supposed t-to mean?" the younger man asked, sitting up a bit straighter. The heat was dying down, along with the all but irrefutable urge to "mate."

"It means you can try masturbating," the scientist explained, finding no point in tiptoeing around the term.

"Would that even work?" M-21's eyes were wide in surprise. It was such a shameful thing to do, yet it was his only option?

"It may. But if it doesn't, then we may have to resort to buying a woman for you."

"Buying?"

"A prostitute," Frankenstein sneered. He disliked that sort of work, seeing as it was degrading and immoral. He would rather not resort to it, but for M-21's sake, he supposed it couldn't be helped.

"I I guess I'll try ma-…option B." He carefully stood up and stepped away from the table. He could walk straight, hiding his situation well so that no other residents. At least, he consoled himself, he would be back to normal by tomorrow.

That is, if the scientist was right.

Two days later, Kadis Etrama D. Raijer was enjoying his second cup of tea – one he poured himself as he awaited Frankenstein's return from a faculty meeting. The other children as well as Tao and Takeo were playing some contemporary game called Monopoly, but the Noble had something on his mind that couldn't be deterred by frivolity.

Or something along those lines…

Though he wouldn't mind owning the entire boardwalk as well as the railroads.

No, his mind was made up when he sensed his manservant approaching the house. He stood from his chair suddenly enough to cause heads to turn.

"I will greet Frankenstein," he decided aloud – despite that it was abnormal for him to do such a thing, much less announce it. But the students simply continued their game, always having accepted their oddball comrade. He strode, as elegantly as ever, to the door. Its gadgetry held no power over him now. His pale hand reached, curling fingers around the handle, before turning it downwards and slowly pulling the door open.

What met him on the other side of the doorway were the surprised blue hues of his dear servant.

"Master," he stated, "What an honor to be greeted by you? May I ask why, though?"

"M-21. He's having difficulties," the older replied quietly. Frankenstein stepped over the threshold, closer to his master. Rather than continuing the questions, however, he instead took notice of the scent he was assaulted by. It was an unmistakable odor; the smell of a man in heat. It had been a long time since he'd smelled it, but his heightened senses were not wrong.

"How long has he been doing it?"

"All day. It appears he cannot solve his 'problem' on his own." His servant took the hint and gave a small bow of his head.

"I will do what I can, master," the scientist assured hurriedly. His arm was grabbed, almost softly, and he understood that his master was extremely uncomfortable in this situation.

"As soon as possible, Frankenstein. I do not want my comrade to be in pain." The blond gave a deeper bow, his expression stern.

"Of course, my lord." When he stood straight once more, Rai had already turned to go back to the children. An eye twitched slightly at the thought of cleaning up after those brats – er, children. At least he could force Takeo and Tao to clean for him. That reminder calmed him down considerably, and he even found himself wondering what he and Seira would make for dinner…

No, he had to put his thoughts elsewhere. He was given an order. With a mental sigh, he took his shoes off before entering the house. Shinwoo, of course, was the first to greet him.

"Hey Principal! How come you're so late?" he called, waving the man over. Rai had already seated himself among them, intending to play next round – whenever that was. Frankenstein waved back with a practiced apologetic smile already on his lips.

"I had a meeting, I'm afraid," he explained, "After all the discussions though, I might rest for a bit."

"You okay, Principal? That's not like you."

"Yeah, is something up?"

"No, no. At least, nothing that a quick rest won't cure." With that, rather than prolonging the discussion, he headed down the hall. It was apparently enough because they all went back to their game. He breathed a sigh of relief once he reached the door to the room M-21, Takeo, and Tao shared. Rather than knocking, he forewent the possibility of attracting the children's attention by knocking and simply entered.

The scent of semen and lust was thick in the air, permeating his senses to a nearly unbearable level. He pushed through the fog of odor to look towards the man. He was sitting on the bed, looking mortified at having been caught. His hand was frozen in place, fingers stretched around his erection. Frankenstein eyed the trash bin stuffed with tissues and their empty boxes before returning attention to M-21.

"It isn't working," he stated plainly. He could see the panic in the younger man's eyes, but no words were said.

"I wasn't sure if it would work in the first place. Your kind apparently requires the release of another's endorphins and whatnot to cool your, ah, excitement." He couldn't help but smile at that cheekily. It apparently calmed 21 enough to pull his hand away from himself and slump forward.

"S-so what do I do?" he asked quietly. The blond took a few steps closer and shut the door behind him.

"I abhor prostitution and we need to fix this expediently, so…" He locked the door before continuing his path to M-21. The partial werewolf frowned in confusion, until the scientist kneeled before him with a smirk.

"I'll just have to take care of you myself." He didn't particularly like this notion, but he had been ordered to take care of this as soon as possible. After calculating the possibilities, this was the fastest method of soothing the man; no, in the hormone-driven state he was in, he might as well be considered a boy.

"Y-you don't have to…there has to be another way…" 21 stumbled over his words, trying to think of another option. He tried, desperately, to ignore the fire burning through his body at this opportunity.

"Spread your legs," Frankenstein commanded with a low growl to his voice. He wasn't sure where it came from – perhaps his distaste for what he was about to do – but it apparently worked like a charm because his legs spread fast as they could. He chuckled at the body's honesty while he moved in closer. M-21 flushed, disappointed in himself for appearing so desperate, drug or no.

"N-no really, you don't need to-" his voice caught in his throat as a foreign hand began to grope at his painfully hard erection. That amused smirk was again spread across Frankenstein's lips as he leaned in closer to him.

"Does this help at all?" he questioned, his voice feigning a scientific tone. M-21 said nothing, too shocked that this was happening. Surely this was a dream – be it fantasy or nightmare – and he would wake soon. He closed his eyes, willing himself to wake up, but when his eyes opened again, all he saw were blue hues watching him curiously.

"Well? If it doesn't, then we'll have to try something else. My master ordered me to fix you as soon as possible, after all."

"L-like what?" But rather than answering him, Frank spread his legs just a bit further before kneeling in front of him. His eyes, surprisingly playful, glanced up to the lustful man's face while his hands kept the unsteady legs stretched apart. The younger man opened his mouth to speak, but his words came out as a pleasured moan while a sinful tongue crept its way along his shaft. Now, he could hardly resist the temptation. His clouded eyes focused on the head of blond hair that was going where no one ever had.

"Fr-Franken…st-stein…y-you shouldn't…"

"But I must." With that, he parted his lips and dropped his mouth onto the burning organ. 21 cried out, leaning forward as if to wrap his body around Frankenstein's already bobbing head. After only using his hand for the past two days, the scientist's mouth was pure heaven.

"I, I can't…s-stop," he hissed while his fingers buried themselves in the blond locks. His hands forced the older man's head into a faster pace, seeking a quick release from the building fire inside him. Frankenstein groaned around the cock, wishing there was some other way for the younger man to be fixed. He didn't like him enough for this. Yet, worst of all, as he tasted pre-cum pearling onto his tongue, he could feel his own self growing excited from this. He tried to chalk it up to his centuries of celibacy, but he doubted anyone could entice him this easily – especially if he disliked them.

No, there was something in the warmth oozing from his body, the primal growl coming from the back of his throat, the fingers gripping tightly onto blond hair as if holding something back. Willingly, he took the last bit of the shaft into his mouth, down his relaxed throat. Only a few moments later, his head was held still. A hiss of pleasure issued from M-21's lips while hot semen filled the ancient man's mouth. He swallowed diligently, refusing to spill a single drop on his precious home.

Once he was released, Frankenstein pulled away with a quick lick of his lips. He'd tasted worst, to be honest.

"There you are. Now you should be…fine…" No, he was seeing things. The drug had transferred to him somehow. There was no way…

"F-Frankenstein?" M-21 whimpered, his gaze also fixated on the still rock hard erection. The scientist cursed under his breath; this was no illusion. His job was nowhere near finished. He hesitantly rubbed at the tip, surprised when it twitched beneath his teasing finger. Hips thrust forward, desperate for the attention. After such lavish affections, 21 could no longer control his actions. He wanted – no, needed – this man, to be inside him and squeezed by his pleasured insides. Dominance flickering across his eyes, he hauled the human onto the bed. Frankenstein was completely shocked by the sudden action and barely thought to fought back when his own clothes were torn off and thrown to the side.

"M-21…calm down," he murmured, "It's still my orders to take care of your problem, but this is unnecessary…I l-liked that shirt…and I…don't want…ah…" He trailed off into a low moan as a beginner's hand pumped his already half-filled length up to full mast. Having been celibate for all those centuries, he may have overreacted to the touches. His hips were well off the bed, his eyes morphing into the sexpot eyes of legend. This only churned the younger man on, so he dropped his head down to kiss down the cock all the way to his sac. He lifted the blond's legs higher as he sucked on his balls, one at a time, as slowly as torture could allow.

"More," Frankenstein commanded, not one to be toyed with. But with hormones flooding his veins, M-21 refused to obey completely. Rather than giving him more, he simply flipped him and moved his tongue lower to the surprisingly cute hole that quivered under his intense gaze.

"Don't even think abou- ah, s-stop! M-21, stop!" His hands clung to the sheets, blue eyes wide in surprised pleasure. The other man's tongue traced circles around his anus twice more before darting past the ring of muscle. Frankenstein buried his face in the bed while he cried out, hating how his body reacted to the werewolf.

That's right, he realized. M-21 was being led by his desires; he probably didn't even comprehend what he was doing. He growled into the mattress at this, also realizing that he couldn't blame the younger man now. If anything, the problem could be traced back to him and his untested pill.

Suddenly, the tongue pulled back and the scientist shivered when the air seemed chilled compared to the hot breath that had been pressed to his ass.

"M-21?" he questioned, concerned over the lack of action. Of course, this prompted a hurried response of fingers shoved past his lips. He debated on biting down on the intruding digits, but he knew human behavior all too well and was completely aware of what this was for. Unless he wanted an angered, dry penetration, he had to coat the fingers completely to allow himself be properly prepared. A growl sounded from behind him and, somehow understanding, he pulled his mouth away from the thoroughly licked digits. They retreated from his view, though he knew where they were going. Still, he took in a sharp breath when they nudged their way past his entrance and into his rectum. The burning warmth that was stretching his body out made him moan out for more; he could feel himself sinking into the pleasure that had coiled M-21 around its pinky finger.

"Ah!" Suddenly he cried out, white hot stars flashing across his vision. The younger man seemed to notice this reaction because his fingers were now aiming for that one particular spot, suddenly harsh in their prodding. With each thrust against the bundle of nerves, Frankenstein felt himself getting closer and closer to a release he hadn't felt in centuries. God, he had forgotten how utterly pleasurable the human body was. All these years lost in science had taken his attention away from the sins of the flesh.

"M-more," he hissed, attempting to hold himself back. But all hope was lost when the ruthless digits slammed straight into his prostate, pressing as deeply into him as M-21's hand could manage. With a single cry, Frankenstein came hard and fierce as years of inactivity tore apart to free the wave of pleasure that coursed through him.

He was still on his high when the fingers pulled away, even when the pulsating shaft pressed against him. The digits pressed themselves to his lips and, without thinking, he took their lengths into his mouth and sucked the rather rancid flavor clean. As his senses finally grasped at reality, he tore the fingers form his mouth with his growl.

"No! Stop this, M-21! I will not allow you to-" His words were torn from his throat in a sharp cry, caused by the cock plunging into his rectum. The blond's hands dug into the mattress, clawing at the sheets as the intruding member pulled back to slam into him again. His strength in this state wasn't enough to get away from the werewolf, so he needed his unlimited power to escape. Surely his master wouldn't scold him for just a second or two of no restraint…

Just as he was about to release his inescapable strength, as if he knew, the door opened and Raizel took a step in.

"Frankenstein-"

"M-master, I'm sorry but I-"

"You're far too loud. It is a good thing I sent the children home shortly after you left. Tao and Takeo are escorting them home," he continued, "How are things going?" Though he could clearly see that his manservant was being ravaged, he was indifferent to the scene. Frankenstein was simply following orders – no more, no less. However, M-21 was now incredibly distracted by the new presence. He could hardly process who it was; all he could tell was that there was now more people to bring him pleasure. This one was new though, and needed to be coerced. So the youngest man pulled away from his previous lover and went over to Rai. The Noblesse could easily tell that he was supposedly being seduced, though it held no effect for him. Rather than resisting this man though, it would be more expedient if he simply allowed it.

So when hands rubbed at his suit, slowly undoing the buttons while fierce, burning lips pressed against his neck and jaw, he made no move to stop him. The lips even dared to press themselves to his own, yet still he tolerated the kiss. A tongue slipped past his lips and explored his mouth in a suspiciously dominating manner.

His compliance ended when a hand cupped his ass, groping at him. Eyes flashed bright red and insuperable power lashed out as a warning. Immediately, M-21 dropped to the floor with a whimper. He knew his place and it was certainly not atop this man. He crawled close, carefully, and pressed himself against Raizel's leg.

"Leader," he said quietly, "Leader." He repeated this in whispers, his body rubbing against the older man as a strange sort of apology. Rai sighed before pulling at his tie.

"Very well." He pulled the mutated human up to his feet before forcing a kiss on him. His own tongue took charge and slipped past eagerly parted lips. As he stripped carefully from his clothes, his tongue worked against M-21's in a show of true dominance.

All the while Frankenstein watched this, strangely turned on by the ease at which his master dominated the weaker man. No, not strangely. He knew he had always had feelings for his master – as a human, it was all too natural. But he had recognized that a noble would not show emotions so freely, much less to a human man. So he had brushed them aside as best he could. Now though, seeing Raizel in action, was like giving the bone to a new dog, rather than the loyal one who had served you for centuries…

"Leader," M-21 whispered when lips pulled from him. He tried to follow, but Rai pushed him back to the bed. Oozing with compliance, M-21 got on all fours with his rear stuck out in something of an appealing manner. Retaining his graceful expression, the eldest man finished stripping out of his clothes. His body was marred only by ivory perfection. He folded his clothes neatly, setting them aside on a dresser. As he walked towards the other two, he seemed completely unphased by his half-filled erection.

The werewolf, however, was extremely displeased that he had only earned that much. Once Raizel was in reach, he pounced. His hands took hold of the man's hips while his mouth greedily began to work the shaft. M-21's tongue, messy and unpracticed, managed to work its way up along the length before he took the hardening head into his mouth. He sucked and licked as best he could, ecstatic when he felt his superior reach full mast. Quickly, the younger man pulled away and resumed the position of being dominated – a position he had forced Frankenstein into not a moment ago.

"Leader….leader, leader," he cooed, wiggling his hips in his hunger. The instincts were in complete control; it was a miracle he could say anything at this point. Once he was "cured" though, M-21's conscience would return – but would he remember all that had transpired? They could only wait and see.

"Why does he call you that?" The blond scientist thought this aloud, wishing to be acknowledged. The piercing, blood red eyes that looked to him assured him that his presence was noted.

"…I believe he means for me to be the pack leader." His words were quiet, per usual, but also – in a very surreal sense – soft. He rarely spoke this way but when he did, it was a sign of endearment. Though most people could hardly tell the difference between this and his usual tone.

"Don't call him leader," Frankenstein chastised, "He's your master, if anything." If the blond had looked, he would have seen distress flash across the noblesse's face. But it was too late.

"Master," the human repeated.

"M-21…"

"Master, master," he begged desperately. Raizel could not resist him, not if it meant denying his friend his very sanity. Despite what he knew it would result in, the eldest man got on his knees behind the yearning creature while pulling their hips close together. M-21 rubbed himself against the suddenly imminent erection. He wanted to pleasure his master, but moreso than that he wanted to be pleasured. He wanted a sweet release from the burning heat.

"Do you want to be prepared?" he asked, his voice still taking that soft tone. Frankenstein felt a pang of jealousy, but refused to show it. After all these centuries, he would not let some ridiculous human emotion break through.

"Master," the werewolf whined impatiently. He was truly like a child, the scientist noted, though the realization seemed to make the scene unfolding before him that much more horrific. Raizel, however, was unaffected by this. To him, even the Lord and clan leaders of Lukedonia were simply children – despite the graying hair some of them bore. He had learned centuries ago to overcome any distaste he had for the young.

"Very well." If M-21 was so eager, then he would not hesitate. Rai pulled back enough so that he could line the head of his erection with the younger man's unprepared hole. Frankenstein watched as his master surged forward, holding nothing back. The cry that resulted was indistinguishable between pleasure and pain, but the human's expression explained it perfectly. Pain twisted across his features as he was torn through. The Noblesse could not see this expression, thus he immediately began a grinding. He would call it gentle, but to the human it was excruciating as his rectum tore and stretched, hastening to accommodate this higher being.

"Sh," the scientist suddenly whispered, reaching up to stroke his cheek. Even he could not bear to view such pain – especially since he hadn't caused it. But M-21 saw this, somehow, as an open invitation. A hand lifted itself from the bed to Frankenstein's hip, lifting it high enough so that he could finish what he had started. Seeing him trying to add the blond to the mix, Raizel slowed down somewhat to give him the chance to do so. The werewolf helped the older human stay balanced on his feet and forearms so that he could guide his throbbing cock into the prepped hole, much unlike his own raw one.

"Ah…M-21…" Blue eyes squeezed shut – not against the mild pain, but to avoid his master's intense and shameful stare. Rai decided, rather than letting his servant acclimate to the protrusion, to continue his thrusting. Now that he was only leading the modified human into a tight warmth, M-21 moaned with an expression of ecstasy rather the pain he masked just moments ago.

"M-master," he whimpered, "master…" He could see that Frankenstein was ready for a faster pace and, surprisingly, so was he.

"Yes. Master, please give us more," the blond murmured as his gaze surpassed the younger human to scarlet hues that bore a look he had never seen in his master before. The Noblesse made no expression, other than his usual graceful appearance, as he increased his speed to as a harsh a pounding as he could manage – without his full powers, of course. M-21 moaned at the other man, his own thrusting quickening as a result. The scientist was shaking slightly now, his prostate unwittingly being rammed into. He wasn't sure how long he could keep himself up, but the situation was tantalizingly on edge. If he messed up and dropped down, then the werewolf would likely snarl at him and punish him for his faults.

When it was put that way, he wasn't sure if he wanted to keep himself up on his feet and forearms.

Yet, as if sensing his inner monologue, slightly clawed hands moved to dig into the blond's hips, keeping him in place so that the middle man could stop himself from falling. The biting sensation of his skin being dug into, of blood rising to the foreign fingernails was one Frankenstein could not resist. He moaned out, long and loud, before reaching up to pull the modified human's face down for a heated kiss. Upon impact, their tongues battled for dominance. The unrestrained power that emanated from the werewolf, however, proved too strong for the elder human to overcome. His mouth was thus fucked vigorously, every corner ravaged by the forceful tongue.

Already, Frankenstein was ready to cum a second time. Little did he know, 21 was just as close as he was to his climax. This one however, would hopefully be his last. Raizel made no intention of pausing or gave any sign of his distance to his release, causing his manservant to wonder if the Noblesse would orgasm at all.

The wonder was short-lived though, because he had found his own hips rocking against the younger human to hasten his finish. Pre-cum drooled between their bodies, likely resulting in a mess. His OCD could wait, he decided, because a tide of pleasure was drawing nearer and nearer until it finally swept over him. He cried out against warm lips and his body moved upwards in a perfect arch. Wave after excruciating wave rippled through him, spurred on by M-21's continuous thrusting. The contracting warmth that he was grinding into proved too much after a while because he, too, came with the blond. His seed shot through his rectum, spreading upwards through him as they both groaned and moaned from the whelming pleasure.

Rai felt the modified human tighten around him and understood that he had indeed finished. The higher being pulled back silently, appearing as if he could care less about his still standing shaft. The werewolf, his intensified features now draining, collapsed onto Frankenstein. His breath came out in shallow pants as he finally fwlt sated after all these days. He wanted to apologize for the trouble he'd caused, to offer to help clean up, to beg for their silence in this matter. More than he'd care to admit however, he wanted to thank them.

Rather than doing any of the above, he chose another option: sleep.

"Should we let him remember what happened, master?" the scientist whispered, not wanting to wake him for fear of reoccurring actions.

"…we should not take this from him without his knowledge."

"Let him choose? But master-"

"Frankenstein. Do not question me." The red eyes pierced blue, daring him to be defiant. The blond swallowed and nodded.

"Yes, master." He could only meet the man's gaze for a few seconds before dropping down, inadvertently, to the remaining erection, "Master, you didn't-" Rai climbed off the bed, going towards his perfectly folded clothes.

"I was not the focus, Frankenstein. This was to help M-21, nothing more," he glanced back at his manservant, a smile in his eyes, surely, "Do not concern yourself." But the scientist would not back down, not this time. He slipped out from under the passed-out man, going over to kneel before his master.

"Please, master, let me care for you," he asked quietly, allowing his hues to show his desperation. A look of pity passed the Noblesse's face for a nanosecond before he gave a slight nod. Almost immediately, Frankenstein began his ministrations. His tongue and lips worked diligently, spurred on when a hand delicately placed itself on his head.

He would never forget this, he knew. Giving his master at least this much pleasure would be etched in his mind, his dreams, for as long as he lived. The warm hand holding him close, the salty taste of his cock, the eyes that were trained solely on him…

Perhaps he could cause M-21 to be "in heat" again sometime.


End file.
